Two Hundred and Thirty Six Years
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: France looked into his eyes and for probably the most serious moment in his life, he replied, "Two hundred and thirty six years ago today, you left Great Britain. Then you decided to mock him by inviting him to a big party celebrating that fact." USUK One shot. Happy Fourth of July! xFinishedx


Some people don't realize the repercussions of their actions, and Alfred F. Jones surely didn't.

But the thing is that Arthur didn't want Alfred to know how much he had actually hurt him.

After the Revolutionary War, Arthur had never opened up to anyone like he did to Alfred, ever.

Not even to France, his bed friend-enemy.

People worried about him, but eventually got used to his slightly cold demeanor.

Unfortunately, Arthur's once little brother had grown up, and left him completely alone.

The worst part is, Alfred doesn't even see how bad it's affected Arthur, well, at least until tonight…

_**~Hetalia!~**_

America invited, well, _demanded_ that everyone at the end of the recent World Meeting come join him to celebrate the Fourth of July at one of his bars.

Everyone happily agreed, minus England of course, but was dragged there anyways.

The bitter country sat down alone, away from everyone else and drank, wanting to have an excuse to head home.

Suddenly, a certain dirty-blonde haired man popped up and flopped down in the seat across from him.

"Hey Britain, having a good time," America grinned.

Britain glared at him, "Yes, just _wonderful._"

America laughed, "Great, dude!"

England rolled his eyes and continued drinking and glanced at America.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Nah, I figured I'd hang out with you a bit, you looked kind of like a loner over here," he replied. England's grip tightened on his bottle.

"I don't need company, Alfred."

Alfred tilted his head, "Hey dude, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me dude," England shouted, a little too loud, for it caused some looks to be thrown their way.

"Hey calm down I'm just trying to have a good time," he said a little quieter.

"Well then you have your good time, because I don't want to be a part of it," Britain snarled, standing up and leaving the bottle there.

"Hey, wait up," he called, walking after him. Countries started to watch as the two seemed to be quarrelling.

"America, I'm going home," England growled.

"Dude, why," America whined, and England stopped, almost making America run right into him.

He started shaking, and now everyone was definitely staring.

"Why am I leaving…? Do you really need to ask," England muttered under his breath.

America blinked, "Dude… Are you alright?"

England turned around dangerously, "No. No, I am not alright."

"What's wrong? Why are you storming out like this," Alfred asked.

"Why am I storming out like this? Ha! Because of _you,_" England retorted.

"What did _I_ do? I went to cheer you up dude," Alfred cried.

"_You left me,_" Arthur shouted, suddenly on the brink of tears.

America froze, and stared at the man.

"_I'm going home!_"

Arthur stormed out of the bar before anything else could be said, and America just stood there, watching him go.

_**~Hetalia!~**_

England caught a cab just in time and gave the driver money and the address of his house.

He sat quietly, thinking about what he had said to America, and wondered how he was taking it.

Half of England wanted to make America suffer; just for the fact America had caused him so much pain.

But, the other half of England was upset at his self, and didn't want to cause America any pain at all.

He gazed out the window of the taxi and watched the trees, stars, and other cars whir by, and he sighed.

_Should he go back and apologize? _

_Or should he just stay home and fix it tomorrow? _

_Should he even apologize at all? _

Suddenly he was at home, and he thanked the man for the ride and got out, slowly making his way to his door and unlocking it, stepping inside and closing it once again.

He leaned on the door for a little bit, closing his eyes and trying to block out whatever he was thinking.

It didn't work that well, so he decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea.

He carried it out to his parlor and set it down on a small little plate under it.

He sat down and clasped his hands, staring at the brown liquid.

_The Boston Tea Party,_ he immediately thought, and regretted making it at all.

He grabbed the cup and threw it at the ground scowling.

Then he felt something tug in his chest and he held his head in his hands, trying to block out the awful thoughts in his head and the pain in his heart.

He bit his lip, and stared at the floor where the tea was spreading…

For the first time in years, Arthur Kirkland dropped his head, and cried.

_**~Hetalia!~**_

Alfred felt piercing stares all around him, and he noted that the party was probably over.

He continued staring at the door, minutes after England left, his body and expression completely still.

"America," Germany said quietly, and beckoned for him to come over.

Slowly, he mechanically moved over to the main countries of the world.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it was a bad idea to bring Britain here in the first place," Germany asked in a heavy accent.

America shook his head, "I wanted to be polite, Germany."

Germany shook his head, "That was not polite."

America stared at him for a few moments.

"How would you know," he demanded.

Germany looked up, taking a swig of his beer.

"How would ich know? How could _you_ not know? It's obvious isn't it," he asked.

"No, what is it? Why won't anyone tell me?"

Germany sighed, "I'm not even going to bother tonight… Ich already have a headache."

America turned to France, "What does he mean?"

France sighed, "Oh mon Cheri, so oblivious…"

"Just tell me, please," he begged.

France looked into his eyes and for probably the most serious moment in his life, he replied, "Two hundred and thirty six years ago today, you left Great Britain. Then you decided to mock him by inviting him to a big party celebrating that fact."

America stared at France, whom sighed and gingerly sipped champagne.

America looked down at the floor, and it finally registered in his head what happened.

"Oh my God," he said suddenly, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Are you coming back," Italy called.

"No," he replied, running out the door and jumping in his limousine, ordering his driver to take him to England's place.

_**~Hetalia!~**_

England suddenly heard someone ring his doorbell, and he wiped his eyes and took a shaky breath in before going over to the door and opening it to reveal the very last person he wanted to talk to.

He nearly slammed the door in Alfred's face, but something withheld him.

"Yes," he asked quietly.

"Can I… talk to you," America asked just as quiet.

Britain stepped out of the way so America could come in, and then he closed the door without a word.

He turned around, "What do you want to talk about, Alfred?"

America turned to him as well, "We both know why I'm here."

"To rub your independence in my face," Britain asked, raising a brow.

Alfred looked down, and shut up for a few moments before returning the look.

"No, to apologize."

"For?"

"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm your colony again," he muttered.

He glowered at America, "Really, Alfred? Do you think that will help the situation at all?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No sir."

England leaned on the door again, and watched America stare at the wooden floor.

_Sir,_ America thought, _I haven't called him that since I was a colony… _

_Two hundred and thirty six years, today, I left him,_ he thought.

Suddenly America felt a pang in his chest.

_Two hundred and thirty six years of suffering. _

America looked up with a gasp, and Britain knew he had realized what he had wanted to tell his little brother all along.

Tears fell from the two men's eyes, and Alfred immediately ran over and threw himself into a hug.

"I'm s-so sorry," he cried, already choking on sobs.

Tears streamed down England's face as he wrapped his arms around America and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry," Alfred kept blubbering, and England squeezed him into a tighter hug.

"That's all I e-ever wanted t-to hear."

America gulped and pulled back, looking into England's emerald eyes, "A-Arthur?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Will y-you please f-forgive me and s-still be my big brother?"

England pulled America back into a hug, now shaking with sobs as well.

"O-Of course," he replied.

"I... I love you," Arthur whimpered.

"I l-love you too."

_**~Hetalia!~**_

**Happy Fourth of July, everyone! **

**I decided to make my first Hetalia fic go with the holidays, so here you go, USUK. **

**I've been wanting to do this for a long time. **

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
